With development and popularity of internet technology, smart home devices have stepped into people's daily lives gradually. Smart home devices refer to various kinds of home devices that can access the internet, such as smart lamps, smart rice cookers, and the like. Taking a smart rice cooker for example, the smart rice cooker can cook rice in various manners based on user settings. However, different dining persons have different tastes in meal, and some favor hard rice, some favor soft rice. In the related art, a smart rice cooker is not smart enough to cook based on person's preferences.